Oh my goodness PLEASE DO NOT READ KEEP SCOLLING, THATs IT! SCROLL!
by KarryHim
Summary: none of you are ever allowed to say I'm not a man of my word. F*K you Y.G. F*K YOU! The second fucking story I upload onto this site... Lord please forgive me... F*K F*KF*KF*KF*KF*K PLEASE DO NOT READ I BEG OF YOU WITH EVERY FIBRE OF MY LUSCIOUS HOT PENIS I BEG OF YOU TO NEVER READ THIS FIC JUST KEEP SCROLLLIng. THAT'S IT! KEEP SCROLLING. sasu/naru smut. SCROLL. NOW! NO! GO AWay!


... Alright.

Before I get started, let me explain.

ACTUALLY, FUCK THAT. BEFORE I GET STARTED IF YOU AIN'T ONE OF THE 4 PEOPLE THAT KNOWS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN BY NOW

WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?

GO.

DRAG YOUR MOUSE to the TOP OF THE SCREEN

AND HIT THAT BUTTON THAT READS 'FanFiction, Unleash Your Imagination' anD GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM

NOTHInG HERE TO SEE.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If you're still here, fuck you.

Alright... So... MY friend challenged me to write this...

I Do NOT ship these two

FUCK

ALRIGHT I CAN'T PUT IT OFF ANY LONGER

IF ANY OF MY FAMILY MEMBERS FINDS THIS...

I"M FUCKED! SO FUCKED! I HATE MYSELF FOR DONIG THIS

NO ONE  
IS EVER ALLOWED TO SAY I DONT KEEP PROMISES

...Let's get this over with.

I DON'T WANT ANIME TITS ON MY LOCKSCREEN FOR A WEEK OKAY?!  
THIS ISNT FUNY FUCK YOU

* * *

"Hn," said Sasuke, pulling his long, hard shaft back into its container.

With his sword safely on his belt, he walked towards Naruto, a slow smile forming on his face.

The blond ninja could only watch as his self-proclaimed rival walk up towards him with a devious look on his face.

"Let's get his over with..." said Naruto, life already drained from his face.

"Hn. I know you're going to enjoy this..." said Sasuke, taking off his shirt in a single upwards motion. "I'll just have to try to enjoy it... Even more."

He leapt towards Naruto with a blond, blood rushing towards all parts of his body, brain, hands, legs, _penis._ Unzipping the orange sweater, he traced his fingers across Naruto's well developed muscles, entranced by its hardness, smoothness, and perfection.

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to find some sort of positive outcome from this lose-lose scenario.

He couldn't.

Finally accepting his fate, he opened his eyes to find that Sasuke was 2 inches from his face, his hot, steamy breath moisturising his own lips. Sasuke reached behind his head to untie his forehead protector.

Believing that he could relax for a few more seconds, Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

However, Sasuke had better plans. Grabbing the opportunity with the hands of a starved wolf, he pushed his lips onto his, giving Naruto's mouth a small nip. Naruto's entire body froze, his fingers solid, and his eyes wide open.

Before he could react any further, Sasuke put his hand down his pants, grabbing his genitals in a comforting fashion.

Still frozen, Naruto watched as Sasuke fully unclothed him, then himself. Sasuke's pale left hand was still caressing Naruto's penis, making it rise higher and higher until reaching the point of full erection.

Naruto slowly lifted his hand, weakly attempting to push Sasuke off. However, Sasuke showed so sign of stopping. Instead, Sasuke put an arm on Naruto's chest and locked him down, restricting his movement completely before giving his slightly shacking penis a soft kiss.

A weird, terrible, yet fulfilling sensation resonated within Naruto in waves of emotion, taking over his body as his face showed only confusion.

Sensing that Naruto was starting to enjoy his **twerpy** actions, it gave him a small **flashback**. Using the skills earned over a very long career, he put his entire wet, warm, and ready mouth over his hard cock.

He repeated this action a few more times, Naruto's body showing less and less reaction each subsequent lick.

"...Hn. Loser, if you're not going to show me a clear reaction, maybe we should just do this tomorrow," said Sasuke.

It was Naruto's turn to turn the tables.

He slammed Sasuke backwards onto the bed, the blue-haired boy's body only cushioned by the soft mattress. Giving Sasuke's ass a nice squeeze, he heard Sasuke give out a small groan of pleasure.

Just as Naruto grabbed the end of Sasuke's hair to give himself a better entry, a bubble bursted inside him, completely paralysing him in the awkward position he was in.

Only able to move his mouth, Naruto whispered, "Don't move, or I'll put a Rasengan up your ass."

Sasuke, however, turned around to see Naruto's exposed position and whispered back, "Don't move, or I'll put a chidori up your ass."

Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the bed, just were he was a second ago.

A certain half-devil's voice rung from the halls saying, "Sasuke-sama! You have 5 minutes left!"

"Hn. I don't care what that snake wants. I have 15 minutes," said Sasuke, putting his penis into Naruto and pushing in. The half-Uzumaki's tight walls closed in on his precious Uchiha maker.

' _H-holy shit! This is unreal!'_ thought Sasuke, slamming harder and harder each time. Naruto, however, had enough of being the bottom.

Using the Uzumaki chains, he chained Sasuke, walking around to get rid of the slightly numb feeling his asshole.

Naruto reached for the lotion on the table, lubing up his own penis. "You forgot to use this, teme; that fucking hurt-ttebayo..."

"...Hn," grunted Sasuke, struggling against the chains.

Naruto gave Sasuke a small wink as he gave him a kiss on the nose, affectionately rubbing his cheek with his hand afterwards.

This time, Naruto pushed inwards, going deeper and deeper until hitting a small organ of some sort inside Sasuke.

"NGHAAAAAA!" screamed Sasuke, his eyes drooping slightly in pleasure. Whatever Naruto did really turned him on. Naruto used more chains, locking Sasuke into a position for even deeper entry.

Each thrust connected their bodies, their minds slowly coming together in sync.

" **CHIDORI STREAM!"** Sasuke released his jutsu, electrifying Naruto and giving him more energy; Naruto started slamming into him with superhuman force.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** yelled Naruto, the ecstasy of pain overflowing through his veins.

Both parties started feeling a hot pressure in their lower bodies.

Ejecting their ejections simultaneously, Naruto and Sasuke collapsed on each other.

"L-let's get back on the b-bed..." said Naruto, wiping off his cum from Sasuke's butthole.

"Y-yeah... Let go of me first," said Sasuke, still struggling against the chains that Naruto created.

"Oh and did you know that whales have 30-"

" **OHH MY FUCKING FUCKKKKKKKKKk WHAT THE SHIT?!"** yelled Sakura, who walked into the pair with her two best friends.

" **SASUKE?! YOU'RE GAY?"** asked Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother.

"N-n-no! This isn't what it looks like!" said Sasuke, quickly picking up his clothes and covering his genitals, Naruto doing the same.

"... It is okay, little brother. We accept you for who you are, and will respect every decision you make. You see, the other day, Shisui and I..." said Itachi, before being slammed in the face by a brick by Shisui, who quickly used a **Shunshin** to escape.

"N-n-Naruto-kun... You had feelings for Sasuke?" said Hinata, heart broken that she never had a change with her childhood crush after all.

"Wait. I have an idea," said Akeno- **senpai,** who just walked in with a tray full of teacups, a fresh container of lube, and 5 condoms.

" **How about we have a huge orgy right here, right now?"** , she said in the sweetest way possible.

A challenge was what made this story new...

Only directed to the selected few...

That made me write this dumbass fic...

No, it did not go hard, not my dick...

I'm not gay, so of course it won't...

Unless it's for a certain Barrett it won't

I really hate biscuits did I mention...

Too bad he'll be leaving soon to another dimension...

To Texas, a state of 'Laws and Guns'

All that's going to happen is he's going to have one up his buns...

This story was not meant to be a crack...

It sure as hell went far off track...

I apologize if this was not meant for you

Yet you read anyway, even with the warning too...

What the fuck are these rhymes...

I haven't even been arrested. not even one time...

Good night, My friends.

* * *

 **FINALLY ITS OVER IM NOT EVEN GOING To BothER EDITING OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY IF THIS WASNT MEANT FOR YOU PLEASE DO NOT REPORT THIS FIC HOLy SHIT**

 **But it is your fault that you ignored the warning.**

 **Alright. KarryHim off to eat some bread.**


End file.
